One Crazy Night
by Silver236
Summary: just a harmless game of truth or dare could lead into so much more starts off Chaylor ends with Traylor!


**Ok this is my first story so I apoligize if you think it sucks! also I do not own hsm, or beyonce!**

"OK everybody! So the party will be at our house ok!" said Sharpay Evans

"Alright, alright Shar you've told us that about 700 times today," replied Gabriella Montez, she was currently dating Ryan, Sharpay's brother,she used to date Troy Bolton but they had recently broken up, and Gabriella was the only one who moved on.

"What did she say 700 times?" said Taylor walking into the classroom,she was currently dating Chad Danforth the co-captain of the basketball team

"That the end of the year party is at my house!" shouted Sharpay very aggravated "701!" said Gabriella also very annoyed

"ok then sheesh!" said Taylor

"Oh Taylor are you gonna be sleeping over there too? Because Gabriella,Chad,Troy,Kelsi,and Zeke are" said Sharpay

"Oh well I'm not sure Shar"

"NO! Please stay over there I wouldn't make it there alive without you!!" said Gabriella

"Ok, ok I will see what I can do ok!" said Taylor

"YAY!!" said Sharpay and Gabriella at the same time

_RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGG! _went the school bell, "Ok class get seated, since today is the last day of school and this is your eighth period A.K.A last period of class we will be doing something fun today!" said Ms.Darbus their drama teacher. Once the class heard fun they almost jumped out of their seats because they never had fun in that particular class "Well will be doing duet acting scenes!" "Aww" said the class

**45 minutes later**

**In the Hallways**

"I can't believe that's what Ms.Darbus calls that fun" said Kelsi

" I can't believe I had to go first" said Taylor

"I can't believe I am the one in the class who thought that was fun" said Sharpay as she got strange looks from everybody around her

"Ok I am gonna go and remember the party is at my house!" said Shapay as she left

"702!" shouted Gabriella after her

"Hey babe" said Chad as he sneaked up behind Taylor

"Oh hey Chad!" said Taylor before she kissed him

"Ok too much kissy kissy I am gonna go" said Kelsi

"Right behind you" said Gabriella as she left

"So you are going to Sharpay's party today right?"asked Chad

"Yeah and I am sleeping over too, are you?" aked Taylor

"Well It turns out I can't sleep over" said Chad

"Aw well that sucks but hey atleast you get to come" said Taylor

"Well yeah that's true well I have to go!" said Chad

"Bye babe!" said Taylor

**At the party**

"Hey I am so glad everybody made it here!" said Sharpay

"Yeah, yeah so lets get back to dancing!" said Kelsi who got really crazy on the dance floor once Beyonce's "Get me Bodied" came on

"Whoa Kels don't break your neck!" said Gabriella

"I'll try but I am in the zone!" said Kelsi causing everyone to form a dance circle around her

**2 hours later**

"Okay everybody except for the people who are sleeping here LEAVE!" shouted Sharpay

After everybody left Sharpay said " Finally now that all of those extras are out of the way lets get to business!"

"What are you talking about Shar?" said Zeke

"A game of truth or dare!" said Sharpay as everybody groaned

"Oh come on it is not a regular game of truth or dare this time there is no truth" said Sharpay

"Then why do you still call it truth or dare if there is no truth?" asked Ryan

"Um hon that's because if we just called it dare it would sound retarded" said Gabriella

"Oh" said Ryan

"ok enough with the talking now can we play?" said Troy

"Okay fine lets start with Gabriella's dare" said Sharpay " I dare you to...go outside and flash the first person you see drive throught the street"

"What? Don't you think that's a little too extreme?" said Gabriella

"But you have to do it" said Zeke

"Ok fine but if I get in trouble it is all you guys' fault" she said as she went outside and once she saw a car she lifted up her shirt and bra but to her surprise she just happened to flash Ms.Darbus

"Oh my gosh!" Gabriella yelled as she came in and noticed all the guys were looking at her chest

"Um Gabi the shirt" Taylor said pointing at Gabriella's shirt

"oops" Gabriella said as she pulled her shirt back down

"Guess who I us flashed... Ms.Darbus!"said Gabriella

"No way!" said everyone

"ok ok now it is Taylor's turn I dare you to make out with Troy" said Sharpay

"Oh no now you're taking this way to far you know I have a boyfriend" said Taylor

"and.. kiss him!" said sharpay and everybody else

"ok fine" said Taylor

"oh so I get no say in this"said Troy

"Correct''said sharpay

"ok well lets go" said Taylor right before she put her lips on top of his,it was the moment she wished would never endand she didn't want to ever let go of those lips until she the sound of Kelsi clear her throat and once Taylor stopped kissing him she noticed the mad eyes of Chad looking straight at her

"um chad what are you doing here?" asked Taylor

"I forgot my jacket but what were you doing kissing him?!" said Chad very angrily

**Yea well that's all for now be on the lookout for the next chapter!**


End file.
